Valley of Death
by SivanShemesh
Summary: What lies on the Misty Mountains? What make the elves easy prey when they go there? Is there anyone who can face it, and stay alive? Chapter 3 ADDED
1. Bad Feelings

Title: Valley of Death 1/?  
  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
  
Beta: Manon  
  
Rate: PG-13  
  
Warning: Violence, angst, guilt. Characters death?  
  
Disclaimer: Gandalf put a spell on me… Now I'm Tolkien, pleased? The spell had gone, vanished as I saw Tolkien staring at me… Ok, ok… I admit all of these characters belong to him… please don't kill me… please?  
  
Spoiler: AU. Only a plot bunny, this never happened, I think…  
  
Summary: What lies on the Misty Mountains? What make the elves easy prey when they go there? Is there anyone who can face it, and stay alive?  
  
Note: Estel and Legolas are children in this story.  
  
**Elvish Translation at the bottom.  
**  
  
1. **Bad Feelings  
**  
What was left of the patrol party rode across Mirkwood's borders; some of them were badly hurt, while others were carrying their friends who had died.  
  
The patrol had come from Imladris. They could barely stand, and one of them handed to the guards what was left of their flag.  
  
"What happened to you?" the guards asked them.  
  
The only words that the elves could say, said with fear, and death in their eyes: "Attack… evil… death…"  
  
"Take them to the healers and inform our king soon as possible; we may be soon under attack," Galdor said.  
  
Mirkwood's guardians were shocked by the number of dead and wounded, and how the strength of the survivors seemed almost gone.  
  
Thranduil, the King of the Golden Palace, followed his guard to the houses of healing and stared in shock at the wounded. He could see the pain in their eyes, and realised that whatever they had faced had scared them badly.  
  
He saw very clearly one of the tunics; he recognized it – it was very familiar to the king. He tore a piece from it and decided to send it with the message that he would write to his old friend.  
  
Thranduil could not do anything, only to let their lord know what had happened.  
  
"Saelbeth!" Thranduil called. "Send a messenger to my room at once!"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Saelbeth said, and tried to find the messenger within Mirkwood. It did not take long as the messenger was found with his horse.  
  
"What is wrong?" the messenger asked. He could see something had happened.  
  
"Duty calls!" Saelbeth said, and then added: "The king has asked for you to come immediately to his room."  
  
The messenger nodded, and went quickly to the palace, and made his way inside.  
  
"My lord?" the messenger called.  
  
"Come in!" King Thranduil said, and the messenger entered the room.  
  
The messenger looked at the way that his king walked towards him, ordering him: "Take it as fast as you can to Imladris. Do not stop to rest. It is a matter of life and death!"  
  
The king handed him the massage and the piece from the tunic.  
  
"Yes, my lord." The messenger bowed and left the room, mounted his horse and quickly rode away.  
  
After the messenger had left, King Thranduil walked around the room, over and over again. He was anxious; those elves who had been hurt looked very familiar to him, so he wanted to be sure and sent the massage.

* * *

_****_

_**3 Months earlier… in Imladris…**_  
  
Estel watched as his father, Elrond, helped his sons prepare for their first patrol, as it would be a test of their skills.  
  
Estel tried to tell his father what he felt, but he couldn't. He felt a pain in his belly, and he thought that something bad would happen to them.  
  
He loved the twins, they were his brothers, and he did not want to lose them.  
  
"Ada? Please do not let them go…" Estel begged, but nothing helped.  
  
"They have to go, _ionen_," Elrond stated.  
  
"But why, ada?" Estel asked. He still could not accept their leaving.  
  
"They have become warriors. Well… this is like a proof of their skills and what they have learnt in their training to become warriors. Do you understand my son?" Elrond asked.  
  
Estel nodded. He was not completely happy with the answer he was given, and begged again with his father to let them stay.  
  
But Elrond's answer was tough. "I will not let them stay just because you have a bad feeling!"  
  
Estel did not accept his words, and in his eyes there was anger. "Don't you trust my words, ada?" he asked.  
  
"I do, ionen, but you have to understand; they have reached their time when they have to prove themselves, just like you will when the time comes."  
  
Estel nodded, and lowered his head, tears falling down his face. He cried quietly.  
  
The twins heard the conversation and looked at Estel, who was clutching his belly tighter. There was pain and tears showing on his face.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir walked over to their brother and knelt next to him, asking: "What is wrong?"  
  
"I do not want you to go…" Estel said, continuing to cry, and then added, mumbling: "I have a feeling that something bad will happen… please stay…"  
  
"We cannot stay, little brother," Elladan said, hugging Estel.  
  
"We have to go," Elrohir said, and took his little brother and hugged him as well.  
  
Then Estel looked up after his brothers walked away from him and watched them mount their horses.  
  
They left with the other elves.  
  
'No…' Estel thought and ran to his room.  
  
Elrond was about to go after his son, but Glorfindel told him that he might be able to help.  
  
Glorfindel opened the door to Estel's room, and watched the human with sad eyes. He went closer and sat down next to him. Estel moved onto the warrior's lap and curled up against Glorfindel's chest. "Why does ada not believe me?" he asked.  
  
Glorfindel answered with a deep sigh. "Perhaps, he did not want to see his sons hurt."  
  
Estel continued to cry, not believing they could leave him like this.  
  
Glorfindel felt the emotion rising inside the human. "Shall I send a message to Gandalf?" he asked, trying to cheer the boy up.  
  
Estel nodded, wiping the tears away. Magic and power always made him feel happy.  
  
Estel loved the company of the Maia; Gandalf was like a grandfather to him, and a good friend.

* * *

**Mirkwood… Present time…  
**  
Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, opened the door of his father's room, and watched his father pacing the floor. Thranduil seemed unaware of his son's presence.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas asked.  
  
There was no answer from his ada, so he went closer to him.  
  
King Thranduil was busy thinking of what had happened, and of the message he had just sent to Imladris. He was beginning to think that he might ride to Imladris himself and speak with Lord Elrond about the situation, to do something about it, but before he could think any further on it, he heard a soft whimper. Turning around, he saw his son.  
  
"What is it, ionen?" Thranduil asked, kneeling down next to his son.  
  
"You were supposed to be with me, in my study class an hour ago, to see me shooting," Legolas complained to his father sadly.  
  
"I am sorry, ionen, but…" Thranduil started to reply but was cut off by his son.  
  
"It is always 'but'," Legolas attacked him. He was tired of his father's excuses. "I…" he tried to say, but felt the tears in his eyes and began to cry.  
  
Thranduil came closer to his son and hugged him, letting him cry on his shoulder. Then the king released him from the hug, and tried to explain to his son why he did not show up to his class.  
  
"A patrol from Imladris arrived…" he began, but was again cut off.  
  
"The twins are here?" Legolas asked impatiently.  
  
"I am not so sure, ionen." Thranduil stared at his son, who was frowning at him.  
  
"What do you mean, adar?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Their faces were mutilated very badly, and their wounds…" Thranduil stopped at that point. He did not want to say more; it still made him sick thinking about it.  
  
"All the members of the patrol were hurt? How?" Legolas questioned his father.  
  
"Yes, all of them. How? I wish I had the answers," Thranduil replied.  
  
"Can the healer cure them?" Legolas asked.  
  
Thranduil try to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
Legolas watched his father, and noticed the silence. He feared that they were all going to die.  
  
"I do not know," Thranduil finally said, and lowered his head. He could not look in his son's eyes.  
  
_Ionen_ – My son  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
R/R 


	2. Bad News?

**_Reviews:_**

**Gwenneth:** _For the recored, Estel and Legolas did not met... but they will sooner or later... Thank you! :-)_

**Legolas4me:** _I will try to update soon. Thank you! :-)_

**Steff7:** _I hope so too. Thank you! :-)_

**Beling:** _Thank you! :-)_

_Enjoy!_

Title: Valley of Death 2/?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Violence, angst, guilty. Characters death?

Disclaimer: Gandalf put a spell on me... Now I'm Tolkien, pleased? The spell had gone, vanished as I saw Tolkien staring at me... Ok, ok... I admit all of these characters belong to him... please don't kill me... please?

Spoiler: AU. Only a plot bunny, this never happened, I think...

Summary: What lies on the Misty Mountains? What make the elves easy prey when they go there? Is there anyone who can face it, and stay alive?

Note: Estel and Legolas are children in this story.

2. **Bad News?**

_**4 Months later in Imladris...**_

Estel asked his adar as he tried to be patient: "Will Gandalf be here soon?"

The boy had been asking him the same question every day for the last four weeks.

"I do not know ionen," Elrond answered.

"Will Gandalf be here soon?" Estel asked again.

"Estel, stop!" Elrond called. It seemed to him the boy was asking him every single moment of the day.

Estel looked at his father, wondering what he done now.

"You have been asking me the same question every day in the last month, and now in the last five minutes," Elrond explained.

"I am sorry adar, but..."

"I know, ionen, you miss them..."

The messenger had arrived from Mirkwood, and he looked tired. The guards of Imladris stopped his horse.

"I have a message from my King..." he mumbled before he passed out.

"Take him to the houses of healing and inform Lord Elrond," one of the guards ordered.

Elrond and Estel saw the guard rushing over to them.

"Is Gandalf here?" Estel asked anxiously.

Elrond approached the guard and asked: "What is it?"

"My lord, there is a messenger from Mirkwood..." the guard started to explain.

"Mirkwood?" Elrond asked in wonderment.

"Yes my lord," the guard confirmed.

"Where is he?"

"He is in the houses of healing, my lord; he fainted," the guard replied.

"Take me to him!" Elrond ordered, and followed the guard.

Estel listened to what had been said, and decided to follow his father.

Elrond could sense the boy was following him and stopped. "Estel, wait for me here."

"But why? I am bored!" Estel called sadly.

"I need to see how the messenger fares," Elrond explained.

Glorfindel heard the guards as he sat in the garden, and he heard the boy's cry, and thought: 'I wonder what is wrong this time...' He made his way to where Elrond and Estel were.

"I will take care of him," Glorfindel said, and added to his lord: "Go!"

When Elrond had gone, Glorfindel lifted the boy in his arms and took him into the garden, where he started to read to Estel the book he had been reading, which the boy seemed to loved, called 'A Warrior's Life'.

"Glorfy?" Estel asked, looking at him with a weak smile.

"Yes, Estel?"

"Do you think Gandalf will come soon? I miss him," Estel asked.

"Yes, I hope that he will be here soon..." Glorfindel said, trying to cheer Estel up.

Glorfindel hoped that when Gandalf showed up, then things will calm down a little, especially for Estel. The boy seemed very worried about the twins when they left.

"Are you thinking that my brothers are alright?" Estel asked. He hoped in his mind they were well, but his heart was ready to break.

"I hope they are, or your father will show them..." Glorfindel laughed softly, and Estel joined him. The warrior's laugh broke a little bit of the tension that was building up inside of Estel's heart.

"Yes..." Estel laughed and added: "He will make them ride with him and shoot at targets when they ride... they had always missed..." Estel giggled.

The door of the room opened and Lord Elrond stepped out, searching for Estel. He saw him with Glorfindel in the garden, laughing.

"I am leaving for Lothlórien," Elrond said, and noticed the sad look the boy had on his face.

"Why are you leaving me ada?" Estel asked.

"I have to," Elrond said and turned to make his way to his room without looking back on the boy.

"Do not cry, my child, I am still here, and Gandalf will be here soon, I hope..." Glorfindel tried to comfort him, and wiped away the falling tears.

Estel hugged him, crying on the warrior's shoulder.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mirkwood... Present time...**_

"Ada, can I ride?" Legolas asked.

"Where?" Thranduil asked carefully.

"I want to see the view from the border, can I?" Legolas asked impatiently.

"No until I know it is safe!" Thranduil said loudly, making Legolas curl up in the chair.

Thranduil knelt next to his son, and tried to explain. "I am sorry for shouting at you, but I have to be careful and ensure your safety, as I do not want to see you get hurt," he said gently.

"As you lost mother..." Legolas shouted at him angrily.

"I have only have you, my son, and I do not want to risk your life." Thranduil tried to stay calm.

"I am bored adar..." Legolas covered his face with his hands.

"Then play with me, keep me from the troubles that lie upon my shoulders," Thranduil suggested and lifted his son's head, smiling at him.

"Are you sure adar? I thought kings did not have time to play," Legolas teased him.

"I am sure, as long as I am with you," Thranduil said and leaned in to give his son a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you adar," Legolas said, and crumbled within his father's arms.

"I love you too, my son." Thranduil hugged his son closer to him, wanting to feel his son, the dearest thing to his heart.

They broke the hug, as Legolas said: "I hope that you ran fast adar..."

"Oh no... not that game..." Thranduil teased. But Legolas was already far away, running through the courtyard and into the garden.

The guards observed how their king chased after his son. They smiled at the happy moment that helped to lighten the day.

"Ada?" Legolas called, as he could not feel his father's presence behind him any more.

He felt fear, and thought his father might have abandoned him and gone back to his duties.

Thranduil moved his hands onto Legolas' shoulders and saw his son almost fall on the grass.

"I caught you!" Thranduil said proudly.

"You... you scared me, adar..." Legolas confessed, his eyes wide as his father touched him.

"I did not mean to, my dearest child..." Thranduil came closer and hugged him.

"I thought you left me..." Legolas murmured.

"I will not do such a thing..." Thranduil said.

Legolas hugged his father tighter than before, not wanting to let his father go from him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to Imladris... in Elrond's room...**_

Elrond sat behind his desk and began writing a note back to Thranduil.

He sighed, trying not to think about the boy he would leave behind.

"My dear friend,

I hope you can forgive me for not being at your wife's funeral.

I thank you for letting me know what had happened, and the way you are trying to take care on those who were hurt."

He tore up the note and threw it onto the clean floor.

After thinking some more, he wrote a new message, taking it as he walked towards the houses of healing to give to the messenger who had since woken up and was sitting with his back against the wall, watching Elrond approach him.

"Take it to your king," Elrond said, and then sighed before continuing: "Eat and drink something before you leave."

"I will do that my lord, thank you," the messenger said, and bowed his head.

Elrond stopped him, seeing how tense the messenger seemed. "Rest here for few days then leave," he said.

"Is the message not important, my lord?" the messenger asked.

"It is, but the message will not get there any sooner. You are tense and weary; you need to regain your strength," Elrond explained.

The messenger nodded, and took the message and putting it away safely.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back in Mirkwood... at the same time...**_

"My lord?" Silinde asked.

"What is it, Silinde?" Thranduil asked him.

"Is Mirkwood safe from this unknown evil?" the guard asked.

"I do not know, but I want one of the patrols to try and use the same path that Imladris' patrol did, and to return alive!" Thranduil ordered.

"We will do it, my lord." Silinde said, and bowed to the king before he left.

"Adar?" Legolas asked.

"What is it, my little Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked, looking into his son's eyes.

Legolas' eyes were filled with sadness, a look Thranduil had hoped he would never see again.

"Is home is not safe anymore?" Legolas asked. His voice was dull.

Thranduil hated to hear his son's voice like this, and tried to reply carefully to the question.

"I do not know, but if the guards come back alive and well... I..." Thranduil said.

"You will do what adar?" Legolas' eyes sparkled with hope.

"I will ride with you outside of Mirkwood."

"Outside? I want to see everything..." Legolas smiled.

"You will see... I promise you that!" Thranduil swore to his son.

End of Chapter 2.

R/R


	3. Leaving

**_Reviews:_**

**Legolas4me:** _I'm glad that you loved it, as more to come... more fluffy and angst on the way, as I think that I should warn you: Tissues Alert on this chapter... Thank you! D_

**Ithil-valon:** _I'm gald that you loved it. Are you ready for more... Ready the Tissues... Thank you! D_

_I know that I didn't update for long, and I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter, as I have surprises for you..._

Title: Valley of Death3?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rate: PG-13

Warning: Violence, angst, guilty. Characters death?

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was.

Spoiler: AU. Only a plot bunny, this never happened, I think…

Summary: What lies on the Misty Mountains? What make the elves easy prey when they go there? Is there anyone who can face it, and stay alive?

Note: Estel and Legolas are children in this story.

3. **Leaving**

"I cannot wait to see everything…" Legolas said excitedly. Thranduil hugged his son, smiling at the elfling's enthusiasm.

"But first, my son, I have to make sure that nothing will happen to you and to my people," Thranduil said.

Saelbeth approached his king. "My lord, the patrol is ready to leave," he said.

"Thank you," Thranduil said to him, and walked towards the elves making up the patrol.

"May the Valar protect you where ever you go. Come back here in one piece." Thranduil blessed them before they left.

"Thank you, your highness," Silinde said, bowing to his king. The others did the same, as did his son.

Thranduil looked at Legolas, surprised to see his son bowing to him.

He smiled to his guards and son, feeling his cheeks burning. He knew he was blushing, but he did not care.

"Adar, you are red," Legolas said to his father and giggled.

"Come over here, my son," Thranduil said softly.

"I love you adar," Legolas said and hugged his adar.

"I love you too, my lovely son," Thranduil said and kissed his son on his forehead.

The patrol party smiled amongst themselves and left.

* * *

Imladris

The messenger left and rode as quickly as he possibly could to Mirkwood. He did not wish to stop, knowing that the letter was important. He had to go on.

The Lord of Imladris was ready to leave.

Estel watched his father as he prepared to leave; he felt sad, and did not know why his father was leaving him alone.

Estel walked to his father. "Please, adar stop, do not leave me as my brothers did… please?" Estel begged to his father. But Elrond did not listen to the boy.

Elrond mounted his horse and looked down at the boy, who glared up at him. Estel's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Forgive me my son…" Elrond turned away, his own eyes filling with tears. He rode away, his heart heavy.

"ADAR!" Estel shouted, and then sank down onto the grass as the tears fell down his face.

Elrond did not turn back to look at his son; he swallowed his tears and urged his horse to go faster. He did not want to see his son's heartbroken face.

Glorfindel watched the boy as he cried, and came closer to him. Kneeling down beside him, he took the boy in his arms and embraced him.

"Adar…" Estel cried, burying his face in Glorfindel's chest, sobbing loudly.

Glorfindel held onto Estel and spoke soothing words to him. Soon the boy stopped crying, and Glorfindel realised Estel had cried himself to sleep.

'Oh my friend, why have you done this to your child?' Glorfindel thought.

Glorfindel took the child to his chamber and laid him on his bed. Gently he removed the traces of tears from Estel's cheeks with his fingers. He then kissed the boy on his forehead, before sitting down on a chair next to the bed. He picked up the book from the table and began to read.

* * *

Mirkwood… at the same time…

Legolas moved his hands softly over the flowers; every touch was filled with love.

Thranduil watched him as he talked to his guards. He wanted to keep his only beloved son free from harm, and did not want him out of his sight.

"Ada," Legolas called as he walked towards his father.

Thranduil turned to his son, smiling.

"What is it, my son?"

"I am bored. Can we not practice with bow and arrow, or paint, or perhaps play 'Race to the Top of the Trees'?" Legolas suggested.

Thranduil stared at his son, never having heard of such a strange game.

"W… what?" he asked.

"The twins taught me when I was once in Imladris…" Legolas said, seeing his father was curious.

"And how or what is the purpose of this game?" Thranduil asked.

"Hmm…" Legolas said, then stopped as if he was trying to remember. He smiled at his father, and continued, "It means… to run and climb a tree fast as you as can and the one that reaches the top first is the winner… the one that gets…"

Thranduil looked into his son's eyes, waiting to the rest of his words. But Legolas did not add anything further. He was staring at the birds, and seemed lost in thought.

"Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas lowered his head and did not answer.

"Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked again.

Legolas looked on his adar; he opened his mouth as if he wanted to tell his father something, but there was silence. Legolas only stared at his father, fear filling his heart.

Thranduil knelt next to his son, and stroked his son's face. "What is wrong, my son, that you appear so sad?" he asked.

Legolas began to cry. "Adar, will you… will you promise that… that you will never leave me?" he sobbed.

Thranduil hugged his son tightly, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. "I promise that I will never leave you... I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, my son," he said.

"Really?" Legolas asked. He raised his head and looked into his father's eyes. He had stopped crying.

Thranduil nodded to his son, his own tears spilling over, and he wiped them away.

"Now… my son… start telling about this game you played with the twins… you never told me what the winner gets…" Thranduil teased his son.

Legolas looked in his father's eyes. He could feel the love that his father had for him, and the tears began to fall again.

"Do not cry my son…" Thranduil said, unable to stop his own tears.

"I do not know why I am crying… I am happy…" Legolas sobbed before smiling a big smile at his adar.

Thranduil hugged his son one more time, and said to him, "I know… but I will not tell… until you tell me more about this game."

* * *

Imladris… at the same time…

Estel dreamt of his adar and his brothers. He had dreamt that something bad had happened.

"ADA!" he yelled, and woke up, shaking like a leaf.

Glorfindel hurried to his side and wiped the sweat from Estel's face.

"Shush… my child… it was only a nightmare…"

"No… it was real…" Estel sobbed, and let himself fall into Glorfindel's embrace.

"Too real…" he whispered.

End of Chapter 3.

R/R


End file.
